Hunter pup
by Hena Michaelis
Summary: this is a oneshot story about how Ellis and Nick find a little Hunter and I wrote this to let you guys know i'm alive and i'm still working on hidden past also i'm sorry if this doesn't upload right, i did it from my kindle


**Hey guys, since I won't be on for a while or uploading as much, so I thought I would make this little fic for you. This is a oneshot fic, and I will be uploading the new story I have been working on shortly, enjoy! **

"Heads up!" Nick shouted, warning Ellis to watch out for his gun fire. Nick shot down a boomer and reloaded his gun.

"Nick! Fuck ya got that shit all over me!" Ellis whined as he tried to clear the bile from his eyes.

"Here they come!" Rochelle yelled, with a weapon at hand. The infected were swarming like flies around them. The four took down as many as they could, leaving them with little ammo and far away from the safe house.

"Last one!" Ellis shouted as he smacked his axe into the infected. He took his hat off and wiped his forehead with his arm. "Boy, talk about a tough crowd!" Ellis laughed, putting his cap back on.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Great, now what are we gonna do? We got no first aids and we barely have any ammo left."

"We'll be fine, we just need to try and stay clear away from any danger and save as much as we can." Coach said.

"That will be a first." Nick muttered.

"Oh, come on Nick! We can make it!" Ellis said, swinging his arm over Nick's shoulder.

Nick sighed. "Alright alright, but I think we should split up in search for supplies. Rochelle, you go with Coach, and I'll go with Ellis. Got it?" Rochelle and Coach gave a nod as Ellis swung his axe over his shoulder and smiled.

"Yup! Got it!" Ellis said.

"Good, now lets get a move on." Coach and Rochelle walked off in a different direction than the other two.

An hour or so had past, Nick and Ellis were off still looking for supplies. Luckily, only a few infected had attacked them and they hadn't caused them much damage.

"Damn infected, I'm out of bullets now!" Nick threw his gun to the ground and crossed his arms. Ellis looked at him and handed him his axe.

"Here, you can use this. I still got my pistol with me." He pulled his pistol out of his pocket and cocked it. "Don't worry, I'm sure that the safe house is close by!" He smiled. Ellis turns his head and spots an ambulance near a building. "Look! Maybe there's a first aid or somethin' in there!" Ellis ran over to the ambulance quickly without thinking.

"Ellis! Come back here you idiot!" Nick shouted running after him.

Ellis put his pistol in his pocket and ran up to it and peeked inside. "Come On Nick!, this things full of supplies!" Ellis shouted. Nick stopped in his tracks and looked over at the ambulance. He froze, not moving a muscle. "Watcha' waitin' for? Come on!" Ellis yelled out to him, holding out two first aids.

Nick bit his lip and whispered. "Ellis, get over here. Now!" He motioned his hand to come quickly, but Ellis didn't move.

"What's up with you?" Ellis looked around, then looked back at Nick. "There aren't any infected nearby.." He had a confused look on his face. Nick whispered something, making sure his voice was quiet. Ellis' expression grew. "What was that Nick? Speak up, why are you whispering?"

He whispered it again. Ellis still couldn't hear him.

"Didn' catch that either!"

"There is a Hunter on the truck you dimwitt!" He shouted, Nick pointed up to the top of the ambulance where a Hunter was sleeping peacefully. Ellis held his breath and slowly backed away, not turning his back once on the infected.

He quickly pulled out his pistol and pointed it at the Hunter. As he aimed the gun at its head, his arm was shaking a bit. He continued to back away, but wasn't aware of his stepping and slipped on a bottle of pills, he pulled the trigger as he slipped and Nick took a step back. Ellis dropped his pistol and the bullets fell out and scattered. The Hunter looked up from his slumber and growled at the sight of the two.

"Shit!" Ellis shouted. The Hunter prepared itself to attack Ellis while he was down. "Uh oh..." It leaped off the ambulance and screeched loudly.

"Ellis!" Nick shouted, he ran over and jumped in front of Ellis, using his axe, he slashed the Hunter in the chest and knock it to the ground. Nick turned around to face Ellis and helped him up.

"Thanks Nick... I owe ya one." Ellis said.

Nick nodded. "Big time. Now pick up your weapon and shit, we still got to find more supplies."

"Yeah yeah," Ellis grabbed his pistol and collected the ammo that fell out, afterwards he walked over to the Hunter corpse. "Damn, son of a bitch really don't like bein' disturbed from a nap, just like you Nick." Ellis laughed.

"Yeah well,now he can have a permanent dirt nap." Nick replied. He walked over to the ambulance and picked up a few first aids and bottles of pills. "Come and help me pick these up."

"Roger that!" Ellis ran over and picked up some of them and stored them away. "Alright, now lets go find us some workin' weapons."

"I think there's a gun shop not too far from here..Follow me." Nick started to walk off and Ellis tagged behind, but stopped in his tracks when he heard what sounded like a small weeping noise.

"Uh...Nick, did you hear that?" Ellis asked.

Nick turned around to Ellis and quirked a brow. "Hear what?"

"Not quite sure..it sounded like somthin' was cryin'."

"A witch?" Nick asked, keeping his axe close by.

"I don't think it's a witch, it sounds like..." He heard it again and turned around and stared at the ambulance and walked towards it slowly.

"Like what?...Ellis?" Nick walked over to him. "What is it already?"

Ellis pointed to the inside of the ambulance and spotted out a white fluffy coat in the corner of the truck. It was stained with blood and it sounded like it was sobbing.

"What is that?" Nick said.

"I dunno..." Ellis leaned over and took a look at the white puffball. "Hello? Are you alright fella?" The coat turned his head to Ellis, it was a Hunter. "Woah..you're just a little guy ain't ya?"

"Watch out you idiot, it may be small, but it's still deadly." Nick said.

"Oh please, it ain't gonna hurt nothin' Nick." Ellis said, observing the small infected. "Look at 'im, he can't do no harm to us, even if he wanted to."

"Not unless we take it out now." Nick protested.

Ellis turned his head and scowled. "If that keeps up, you're gonna be hit with another one of 'em Karma Chargers." Ellis laughed.

"Shut up."

The small creature squealed and stayed in the corner. "Ah, c'mon li'l fella. Don't be afraid of Nick here, he won't bite." Ellis said in a calm tone. "And I promise he ain't gonna shoot ya either. I won't let 'im." Ellis held out his hand and smiled at the small Hunter. "Don't worry... There ain't nothin' to be afraid of.." The Hunter slowly moved into the light a bit and came close into Ellis' reach. The Hunter started to move closer and Ellis could see that he was only about six or seven.

Nick's eyes widened a bit at the sight of the young infected and lowered his axe. "It's a runt..."

"Hey, are you alright?" Ellis asked. The Hunter nodded a little and sat down. Ellis crawled in the ambulance and became just out of harms way from him. "Can...Can ya come closer to me?" The Hunter stared at him, through his fluffy white hood and didn't move. Ellis sighed. "Ya still don't trust me enough do ya? Here, what if I did this..." Ellis took his gun and tossed it to the side. "There..Now hows that for ya?"

The Hunter stayed put. Ellis turned over to Nick, who was still holding the axe and told him to drop it. "No way Overalls, that thing may be a runt, but it is still an infected. It could rip my face off."

"I said he ain't gonna hurt us! Just drop it so he knows we ain't gonna hurt 'im!" Ellis shouted at him.

"Maybe you won't, but that doesn't mean I won't!" Nick replied. Ellis huffed and knocked the axe out of his hands. "Hey!"

"I said we ain't gonna!" Ellis looked at the Hunter and held out his hand again. "Now do you?" The Hunter stared at him and reached his hand out to meet Ellis'. His claws were sharp, but not like others, his seemed like cat claws than infected. Ellis smiled. "There we go..." The Hunter crawled over to Ellis and smiled at him. Ellis couldn't help but show a bright smile to that.

"You know, if he attacks you, I will be more than pleasured to say I told you so!" Nick said picking up his axe and strapping onto his back.

"Shut up Nick." Ellis picked up the small Hunter and held it like a child. He turned over to Nick and smirked at him. "What I tell ya?"

Nick sighed. "Whatever...I still don't trust it! And Even if I did, why would you want that, all it's going to do is slow us down."

"No he won't!" Ellis looked down at the Hunter and smiled. "He won't slow us down...He's just gonna be a little extra weight.."

"What happened to kill all sons of bitches?" Nick teased him.

Ellis gave a glare at him and started walking. The Hunter held onto Ellis by his neck and made sure not to scratch him. Ellis looked around, hoping no infected would attack him considering he isn't very prepared for a fight.

Nick spotted the gun shop straight ahead of them. "Finally." He said, Nick looked around and ran inside as fast as he could. "Over here Ellis!" Ellis ran over to Nick, but was careful not to startle the Hunter.

Once they were inside, Nick grabbed a gun and filled his pockets with ammo. Ellis grabbed a pack of bullets for his pistol and a shotgun he found along the way.

"Hold on li'l buddy, I gotta put you down for a sec.." Ellis said as he set the small infected down. The Hunter's eyes started to wonder and spotted a little lever on the counter of the shop. He crawled over to the lever and tilted his head in curiosity.

The lever was red and was surrounded by a glass case. The Hunter put a pressured clawed hand on the glass, shattering it. He flinched a bit, but continued his attention to the lever. The Hunter looked over to Ellis and saw he was preoccupied with other things, one of them being a stubborn man in a white suit who refuses to agree with anything Ellis says. He turns his attention back to the lever, being more careful to not hurt himself with the glass, he flicks the lever and to his ears, was a loud screech piercing the air, followed by red flashing lights surrounding the store.

"What the-?! Who set off the alarm?!" Nick shouted.

Ellis quickly turned around to see the small Hunter crying and covering his hooded head with his arms. He didn't say a word or turn his head to look over at Nick who had an 'I told you so' expression on his face. He ran over to the Hunter and picked him up, seeing his cut hands.

"Ellis! We got a problem!" Nick yelled. Ellis turned his attention to Nick to find that the door was being blocked by infected.

"Shit!" Ellis grabbed his shotgun and held the Hunter with one hand. "Hang in there fella.." The Hunter was holding his ears through his hood, he couldn't take the horrid sound of the alarm.

Nick was shooting the infected and holding them back. He turned over to Ellis and saw he was shooting with one hand and the Hunter scared in the other."Ellis, you can't do anything if you're holding that! Put him down!"

"I can't put 'im down! he's hurt!" Ellis replied.

"He's a zombie! He'll be fine, now put him down and help me!" Ellis grunted in annoyance, knowing that Nick was probably right anyways.

His eyes widen and he stops firing. Nick looks at him and raises a brow. "Ellis, what are you doing!?"

"Hold on Nick, I'm gonna find the control panel!" Ellis said, running off to the back of the store.

"Ellis!" Nick shouted, but was too busy to go after him. "Get back here now!"

Ellis was looking through every door and room in the store for the control panel and stops at the last one.

"Gotta be in here.." He says, he looks down at the little Hunter in his arms who was still crying from the noise. "Don't worry buddy, I'll turn it off." Ellis patted his head and turned the knob on the door. He opened the door and to his surprise, a witch was waiting inside to slaughter him.

"Woah!" Ellis shouted stepping back away from the door. The witch screamed loudly and tried to slash him. Ellis couldn't fight her off using a shot gun with only one hand, so he took his pistol from his pocket and tried to aim for her head, but the witch knocked him off his feet, making him drop the Hunter and the gun.

The Hunter squealed loudly at the sudden drop and saw Ellis was in trouble. Ellis couldn't reach his pistol in time, he knew he was done for when the witch struck him by the feet. He shut his eyes and waited for the female infected to end his life.

He heard a growl come from in front of him. Ellis opened his eyes to see the Hunter guarding him from the witch. Ellis knew that wouldn't do much help because he was only a pup and the witch was much bigger than him, but it was enough help for the witch to take a bullet to the head.

"Perfect shot." Ellis turned around to find Coach behind him.

"I'll get the alarm!" Rochelle shouted as she ran into the dark room and switched off the control panel.

Coach held out his hand and picked Ellis up. "You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine.." Ellis said looking around to see the Hunter was hiding behind the door. "Thanks to a little friend of mine." Ellis smiled.

"So, did that little pest finally maul you?" Nick said with a smirk.

Coach and Rochelle had a confused look on their faces. "Little pest?" Coach asked, turning his attention to Ellis.

Ellis crossed his arms and groaned and Nick. A small whine came from behind Ellis.

"What was that?" Rochelle asked. Ellis looked down along with Rochelle and Coach's attention to spot the small fluffy Hunter peeking out from behind the door.

Their expressions were wiped clean at the sight of the little guy, Rochelle didn't know whether to adore the small creature or be frightened.

"Is that a Hunter?" Coach asked leaning down a bit.

"Yup." Ellis said. He bent down and picked the Hunter up. "Don't worry, he's harmless...If it hadn't been for him, I would've been that witch's next meal.

"Then again, if it hadn't been for that runt, we wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place!" Nick shouted at him. "Thanks for abandoning me by the way!"

"Nick! why don't ya shut up and grow up. I was lookin' for the alarm." Ellis huffed. "And it ain't his fault. He was just curious!"

Rochelle walked up to the small Hunter in Ellis' arms and pet his head. "Ellis, where did you find him?"

"He was in an ambulance all alone and cryin'." Ellis replies to her.

"I don't see what you see in that thing Overalls, it's an infected creature that could kill us at any moment if he wanted to." Nick said.

"Yeah right, Look at him! He wouldn't hurt a fly.." Coach said pointing at the Hunter.

"He couldn't hurt a fly, Ellis have you seen his claws? They're almost completely ruined." Rochelle noted. Ellis held out one of his claws, showing it had been cut with glass, a bit dulled out and had a few bite marks in them.

"Oh, what happened li'l buddy?" Ellis said with concern.

"Here, I have a first aid, we can bandage those up." Rochelle said in a sweet tone. She held out her arms so she could hold the small Hunter and heal him. "C'mon little guy, let me fix those up for you." Rochelle said. The Hunter held onto Ellis tightly. Rochelle had a small worried look on her face.

"I don't think he trusts you too well. He only really listens to me.." Ellis said.

"Oh, I understand, then here. You can bandage him up." Rochelle handed him the first aid and smiled. Ellis nodded his head and took the kit.

"Oh what the fu- IT'S A HUNTER PEOPLE COME ON!" Nick whined. "You have got to be kidding me?!"

"Nick, it's only a child, he looks no older than six." Coach said. "I doubt he'll do us any harm at all, it doesn't even look like he knows how to work his claws."

Ellis smirked at Nick in a sign of victory that he was right. "Hey guys, maybe we should get goin' before it gets dark. We don't wanna be wonderin' around with this little guy at night, right?"

"Good point, lets get going before more infected show up." Coach agreed. Rochelle nodded her head and Nick was the first to head out the door.

"Then lets get moving people!" Nick said, already outside. The others followed behind Ellis, watching his back because he only had one free hand and a small child in the other.

The Hunter seemed to be looking around and keeping his guard up, it was clinging onto Ellis with a tight grip. He seemed to be afraid of something...

"O-ow! Easy buddy, I need my arm." Ellis laughed. "There ain't nothin' to be scared of anyways. We'll protect ya." The Hunter looked up at Ellis and frowned. He gave a small squeal and turned his head over to the alleyway. "Hm..What's up fella?" Ellis looked at the alleyway and his eyes grew wide. "Oh...that's up." Ellis gulped. "Guys! TANK!"

The others run over to his side and find his gaze to meet a horde of infected, followed by a Tank.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Nick shouted, blasting his gun at any infected that got close. "Ellis, Since you are the only useless one here, do you mind if you got out of the way!?"

Ellis ran behind the group, with his pistol to protect him and the Hunter. Keeping his eyes on the Tank and trying to stay out of its way. The Tank started to chase Ellis. "I could use a little help over here!" Ellis shouted.

Nick and Rochelle ran over to the Tank while Coach took care of the rest of the infected.

"Ellis, move!" Nick shouted as he threw a flaming bottle of molotov at the Tank. Ellis ran as fast as he could along with the other two tailing behind. The Tank hit the ground with a loud thud.

"That was a close one.." Coach panted.

"Two close. Next time why don't you just sit still and hide Ellis." Nick said as he tried to catch his breath.

Ellis rolled his eyes and looked at the Hunter who was completely stunned in fear and clinging to Ellis like a cactus. He walked over to the wall of the alleyway to sit down for a second. "You alright there li'l fella? That was quite a rush wasn't it.." Ellis laughed. The Hunter snapped out of it and loosened his grip. "Don't worry, we said we'd protect ya didn't we-AHH!"

Suddenly, Ellis was wrapped in a slimy, long, mutated tongue. The Hunter jumped at the sound of his yelp. Ellis let go of the Hunter and was being dragged upwards to the top of the building. The Hunter grabbed Ellis' shoe, pulling on it to try and bring Ellis down. His shoe slipped off, making the Hunter fall backwards.

"HELP!" Ellis shouted, squirming around as he was being pulled up. The Hunter clawed at the wall, wanting to climb up and get him down. "GUYS! SMOKER! SMOKER!" Ellis yelled out.

Coach peered his eyes up and cursed under his breath. "Guys, Smoker attack!" Coach shouted, shooting at the Smoker.

"Coach wait!" Rochelle shouted, grabbing his hand. "Don't shoot the Smoker! If you hit it then Ellis will fall from two stories!"

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do!? Let him get killed!?" Nick pointed at the Smoker and looked back at Rochelle.

"I don't know, I..." Rochelle was interrupted by a loud screeching noise was heard, followed by Ellis screaming.

"Hunter!" Nick shouted, running over to the building. Rochelle and Coach ran after him hoping that it wasn't what they thought.

They ran over to find Ellis wasn't being attacked by the Smoker. He was on the ground, hugging the fluffy Hunter and coughing violently. Beneath them was the Smoker and a puddle of yellowish-green liquid.

"Hey guys! Look't who saved me!" Ellis smiled. "Aw man, you shoulda' seen it!" He stood up, batting the smoke away and pointed up at the building. "When the Smoker almost had me up, this guy jumped higher that I'd ever seen and snagged onto the tongue, pullin' us both down. I thought I was a gonner at that point, but then, when he pulled the Smoker down, it hit the ground first and broke my fall!"

The three stayed silent and stared at the Hunter.

"He did what?" Coach said with a surprised look on his face.

"Dang, he must really like you if he went through all that trouble..." Rochelle said.

Nick's jaw was too busy hanging for him to speak.

"What's up Nick? No smart remarks?" Coach laughed. "Or are you just surprised that a six year old is stronger than you."

Nick shut his mouth and crossed his arms. "No, but the little zombie did prove me right! It's dangerous!"

"He is not! Well not to us anyway..." Ellis said. "He just saved me and you still don't believe he's good?"

Nick looked at the Hunter. "Nothing will convince me that IT isn't a monster." He spat and turned around, facing away from them all. The Hunter stared at Nick and jumped out of Ellis' arms. He crawled over to Nick and pulled on his pant leg. Nick looked down and raised his brow. "Now what do you want?"

The Hunter made a soft squeal and tugged on his leg again.

"What?!" Nick shouted. The Hunter stared at him through his hood. Nick looked over at Ellis with a confused look and looked back at the infected. "I said, what?!"

"He wants you to pick him up Nick." Ellis said, holding back a chuckle. Nick scowled at him and stepped away.

"Over my dead body." He growled and started to walk off.

"And where do you think you're going?" Coach asked.

"To find the safe house. All you bastards are gonna do is slow me down." Nick replied as he waved at them, not bothering to look back.

Ellis shouted to him. "You know you're gonna regret goin' on yer own, Nick!"

"Whatever!.." He walked off and out of their site.

Ellis sighed and picked up the small pup. "Don' worry li'l guy..He'll come back eventually.." The other survivors walked off in another direction, looking for the safe house. The Hunter pouted and stared in the direction that Nick went.

Nick was running around the town in search for the safe house. He checked every house that was close and to only find more infected.

"Shit..Where the fuck is it? I'm almost out of ammo again and all I have left is pills. Not even a damn energy shot in sight..." He groaned. "If I see a fucking witch nearby I'm dead..." He continued to search around and still with no luck.

He looked down, a bit bummed out and sighed. "I'm dead..Great...That stupid fucking zombie got me into this mess and now I can't-" His sentence was cut short by the sound of rustling bushes and a crazed laughter.

"...Fuck." He pointed his gun in the direction of the laughter and slowly walked away from the bushes. "A Jockey..A Fucking Jockey." He could see the infected staring at him through the bushes. Nick aimed his gun at it's head and shot at it. The Jockey leaped out of the bushes, tackling him and holding onto his head.

"Dammit! Get off of me!" He squirmed under it's grip and The Jockey laughed loudly, steering him around. "Get off, you little shit! Fuck! Somebody get it off!" Nick shouted. A low growl was heard and Nick surely thought he was fucked when he heard it.

"Oh just what I need, a mother fucking Hunter!" The Jockey steered him towards the growling. "Oh shit! No no no no no NO!" He screamed. The growling got louder and louder, soon a screech was heard and The Hunter pounced, knocking the Jockey off him and pinning it down.

Nick looked over at the Hunter to see it was smaller than expected. "Oh fuck me..." It was the little runt.

"He went over here, guys!" Ellis shouted and came from the same direction as the Hunter. "Nick! There you are!" Ellis smiled. "We've been lookin' all over for ya! We found the safe house, it's just up ahead." Nick looked at Ellis, speechless. Ellis gave him a confused look in return. "What?"

Nick looked behind him and saw the Hunter sitting on top of the dead Jockey corpse, licking the blood off his claws. Ellis followed his gaze and smirked.

"Still think he's gonna slow us down?"


End file.
